finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Answers (Final Fantasy XIV)
"Answers" is the main theme of Final Fantasy XIV, composed by Nobuo Uematsu, arranged by Tsutomu Narita, with lyrics by Yaeko Sato and Michael-Christopher Koji Fox, and performed by American musician, Susan Calloway. In an interview promoting Final Fantasy XIV before its release, Uematsu says Calloway was his first and only choice to sing the song after her performance on Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy. Uematsu also said it was his favorite piece on the soundtrack. Game appearances Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy "Answers" was featured in the game's opening FMV. Jainelette, a Wildwood Elezen, was a harp-player aboard The Astalacia in Limsa Lominsa who would play a short phrase of the song when interacted with.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kl7IeVRR3B8 She has not been seen or heard of since Seventh Umbral Era. A distorted version of "Answers" replaced all outdoor field and battle music after the Final Save maintenance on October 31st, 2012. It features all of Susan Calloway's singing filtered at varying degrees throughout the song, but the choir and orchestra were replaced by an ominous, aetherial rumble. This track has been referred to by fans as "Dalamud Answers," and is the longest variation of the song placed in the game. This version of the song is also notable for not having been included in any official soundtrack release to date; the only way to listen to the song at present is to either get a music file extracted from the final Legacy client or a recording made during the Legacy closing event. An orchestrial roll of the song, officially titled "Answers - Reprise," was made available in The Rising seasonal event in August 2017, albeit shortened and with the background ambience removed. Final Fantasy XIV "Answers" returns to the relaunched version. It is featured in the opening FMV of the game. During The Rising event, an altered version of "Dalamud Answers" called "Answers - Reprise" is played at the Aftcastle in Limsa Lominsa, Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre in Old Gridania, and the Ruby Road Exchange in Ul'dah. It is notable for not having the rumbling that came with Dalamud's decent, and the pauses between each line are shorter. "Answers - Reprise" is the twenty-second track of Before The Fall: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack. The Binding Coil of Bahamut raid features musical themes based on "Answers;" the main theme of the raid called "Primal Timbre" shifts between a quiet, atmospheric version or a more dramatic version with heavier instrumentation based on whether the party is in combat with monsters called "Spiral," and the raid's boss theme called "Calamity Unbound" also uses strains from the song in certain sections, though it is less obviously based on "Answers." "Primal Timbre" is the one-hundred-and-seventeenth track, "Spiral" is the one-hundred-and-eighteenth track, and "Calamity Unbound" is the one-hundred-and-nineteenth track of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Original Soundtrack. In the Second Coil of Bahamut, another remix of "Answers" called "Blades" serves as the theme of the raid. "Blades" is the sixteenth track of Before The Fall: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack. In the Final Coil of Bahamut, the song serves as the boss theme while the party fights Bahamut Prime. In addition, a redone instrumental version of the song called "From the Ashes" is played during Turn 3 while the party fights Phoenix. "From the Ashes" is the forty-fifth track of Before The Fall: Final Fantasy XIV Original Soundtrack. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood A remixed, instrumental version of "Answers" called "Beyond Redemption"http://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/ff14/stormblood/tracklist/ Track 59 plays when Bahamut "unleashes his inner rage" in the final phase of the Unending Coil of Bahamut. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Answers" appears as an Event Music Sequence (EMS) for Final Fantasy XIV. Lyrics Since the song's first appearance, a number of fan transcriptions of the lyrics have appeared, most incorrect in some aspect, especially the complex layered choral parts. The official lyrics were finally posted on the Square Enix forums to coincide with the release of the "End of an Era" trailer in November 2012. :I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer :Release your hands, for your will drags us under :My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander :How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us? :To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant :To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgment :The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter :Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after :Shining is the Land's light of justice :Ever flows the Land's well of purpose :Walk free, walk free, walk free, believe... :The Land is alive, so believe... :Suffer Feel Promise Think Witness Teach Reason Hear :Follow Feel Wander Think Stumble Teach Listen Speak :Honor Speak Value Tell Whisper Tell Mention Hope :Ponder Hope Warrant Wish Cherish Wish Welcome Roam :Witness Roam Listen Roam Suffer Roam Sanction Sleep :Weather Sleep Wander Sleep Answer on :Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated :Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated :Our souls have been torn, and our bodies forsaken :Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken :War born of strife, these trials dissuade us not :(Feel what? Learn what?) :Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts :Mired by a plague of doubt, the Land, she mourns :(See what? Hear what?) :Judgement binds all we hold to a memory of scorn :Tell us why, given Life, we are meant to die, helpless in our cries? :Witness Feel Suffer Think Borrow Teach Reason Hear :Follow Feel Stumble Think Wander Teach Listen Blink :Whisper Blink Shoulder Blink Ponder Blink Weather Hear :Answer Look Answer Think Answer together :Thy Life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow :To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow :In one fleeting moment, from the Land doth life flow :Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow :In the same fleeting moment thou must live, die and know Live Performances Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home An orchestral arrangement of "Answers" conducted by Arnie Roth and performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra is present on the third Distant Worlds album, also sung by Susan Calloway. 2014 Shangda Games' Event During Shangda Games' Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Chinese server announcement conference in China on August 20, 2014, Laure Shang (Shang Wenjie) performed a live singing of "Answers" with Shanghai Philharmonic Orchestra. The lyrics are the same as the original version. Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy A concert recording of "Answers" appears on this album. Arrangement album appearances Susan Calloway's single On March 4, 2016 Susan Calloway released "The Artist Cut" version of the song on iTunes, Google Play, and Amazon.https://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01C3D9DUO?ie=UTF8&redirect=true&ref_=dm_ws_ap_tlw_alb2 Notable fan covers Erutan Erutan published a fan cover of "Answers" on her Youtube's channel on February 15, 2015. Gallery FFXIV Jainelette.png|Jainelette playing "Answers" on her harp for an audience. Trivia * A slightly shortened version of the song was used in the "End of an Era" trailer. References Category:Event themes from Final Fantasy XIV Category:Event themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call fr:Answers